The present disclosure relates generally to portable electronic devices, and in particular to portable electronic devices that can launch an application. Portable electronic devices may have the capability to present one or more icons representing applications on a home screen of the portable electronic devices. In response to a user selection of an icon, portable electronic devices may launch an application corresponding to the selected icon. In some instances, significant load time may be required for an application to be launched on the portable electronic devices. User experience is diminished quickly as the users spend more time waiting for the application to launch and become available for user input.
It is also difficult for users to obtain desired information from multiple applications quickly. In order to obtain application content, users are required to launch the application where the application's interface occupies the full screen of portable computing devices. When users desire to retrieve information from multiple applications, the portable electronic devices launch each application sequentially where each application's interface is displayed in full screen mode one after another. The amount of time it takes to launch each application where each application's interface is displayed in full screen mode and also to switch between the applications' full screen interfaces in order to provide the user with the desired information can be cumbersome.